ROIAF: King's Landing Wiki
Copyright Disclaimer Realms of Ice and Fire is an online, live action role playing game located within SecondLife, based on the works G.R.R. Martin. The characters in this game are not intended to infringe upon Martin's copyright and /''NO''/ canon characters or relations to them will be allowed. ROIAF takes place in King's Landing and Westeros, but should be considered a divergent, non-canon timeline. We make no claims to any characters or content created by Martin. Rules All players must be familiar with the rules of the sim. The ROIAF King's Landing Administration reserves the right to change or modify the ROIAF King's Landing Sim Rules at any time without notice, and all members of the ROIAF King's Landing Community agree to abide by the most recent version of these rules while participating in the actions of the sim, the forum, or this informational resource. All members are accordingly advised to consult the ROIAF King's Landing Sim Rules regularly. Also take note to read over the provisions of the World Battle System and its incorporation into the combat elements of Roleplay for both the setting of King's Landing, and the global stage of Westeros. Any questions, comments, and concerns may be directed to the appropriate ROIAF King's Landing Administrator. ROIAF: KL Sim History The Reign of the Phoenix History has a habit of repeating itself in many instances, this case not being so different. After re-establishing a united rule over the Seven Kingdoms once more, the replenished Targaryen dynasty reigned for a century upon the Iron Throne, rebuilding what previous wars and strife had destroyed into regained magnificent splendor. However, powerful dynasties tend to find the desire to want more. With the fires of opportunity determining his desire for Eastward expansion, the reigning dynasty of Targaryen Kings decided to focus upon the conquest of Essos. As the Dragon King moved east, his sister Rhaena was given regency over Westeros with her husband, Ikaros Vasilis. Thus were their heirs established as the rulers of Westeros while the attempted Targaryen expansion became a decades-long endeavor. In just two generations, a relatively peaceful and flourishing reign flooded the realm as the Vasilis phoenixes and their efforts with the Targaryen dragons enhanced the exchange of culture and trade throughout Westeros. Though it seems peace is never something widespread or true, and men with power often cannot help but use it for their own personal ends. After a period of religious inquisition, intolerance, and subjugation, Atreus the White- the last of the Vasilis bloodline- was removed from throne. The White King killed himself upon the realization of oncoming rebellion; hurling his body from the upper reaches of the Red Keep once the betrayal from the Stormlands unfurled in the throne room to head an uprising which the crown had no hopes of staunching. The Reign of the Stag In the wake of fiery White terror, the fury of Kane Baratheon took the Iron Throne, making Verena Bolton his Queen with the implantation of a new wave of change which the Kingdom believed was for the better. With Baratheon being one of the houses with a blood-tie melded into the throne, who better to lead the realm back from its darkness and turmoil toward peace and prosperity? However, even that was not meant to last. Two months into his rule, the King was murdered by the Queen's father- a man whom the whole of Westeros thought dead- Veriss Bolton. The throne once more encountered a state of flux and turmoil. Then, a nobody Greyjoy acting as Hand from Kane's rule was suddenly Regent Protector of the Realm while the pregnant Queen awaited the birth of the Kingdom's heir, hoping it would be a child worthy of carrying on the mantle of power. Nothing but change could be felt in the air... The Ironborn Regency The nobody Greyjoy had plans. Taking advantage of the bestowed power, guards were removed from the docks, more trusted Captains were summoned into the city, and the Ironborn ran their own world at the harbor of King's Landing. Tremain Greyjoy focused the eyes of the capital upon finding the King's murderer, all the while emptying the city of resistant forces. One thing was on the mind of all as they saw what the disarming kraken had pulled together beneath his far-stretching, manipulative tentacles: the flood was coming, the storm was growing, the time was nigh. The Lord Reaper, Vickarion Greyjoy, was then summoned from the Iron Islands to King's Landing, agreement readily met to support his younger cousin's attempts at cooperation. However, a mere few days after arriving, the Lord Reaper was drowned within his own bath and his Lord Captain was strangled to death. With the murder occurring in the docks under the Ironborn's eyes and control, no trial was sought and no murderer brought to justice. In fact, it was as if nothing had happened. The word barely leaked out beyond the few remaining mouths who saw the elder Vickarion as a leader. With the line of succession still in place, the mantle simply passed onto the next in line- Tremain- and quickly thereafter did he set Brynn Volmark as his new Lord Captain. The Sacking of King's Landing When the Ironborn finally struck, there wasn't a soul that was prepared. In the wee hours of the morning after a celebration for the new Lord Reaper and Protector of the Realm, as a drunken city slumbered on unaware in its peaceful recovery, the Ironborn poured out of the exploited Tower of the Hand and ran through the streets with their destruction like a tidal wave. Claiming their autonomy from the crown, severing the decades-long era of cooperation, nine-hundred strong struck against an unsuspecting and unprepared few. King's Landing was sacked from the top of the Red Keep to the bottom of the gutters, leaving her a smoldering corpse to bleed and rot for days after the initial strike with a message blazing clear: the Old Ways had returned, and there was a new King- the King of the Salt and Rock. The city limped and crawled to keep itself together, executions were held in the wake of the Ironborn's attack, plans were made... but the city continued to bleed, only to be taken once more... Though this time, by the absent Justicar and Lord of Lions, Tybalt Lannister. The Fall of King's Landing In the early afternoon, Lannister soldiers arrived at Kings Landing, and though early whispers had suggested the Lannister fleet had come to assist Queen Verena Baratheon after the Ironborn attack, these thoughts were quickly dispelled as they made clear their intent to take the city by any means necessary. The sheer number of well-trained Lannister pike men overwhelmed the guards of the city. Broken, battered, and severely outnumbered the Crown and allied Tyrell forces retreated into Kings Landing and sealed the gates behind them, leaving the Lannister forces to pursue. Using mobile towers and battering rams, their way was forced into the city and as the gates crumbled and the walls of Kings Landing were conquered, Tybalt Lannister himself marched into Kings Landing. Though there were fierce pockets of resistance lasting into the evening, the battle ultimately ended as the Small Folk heeded the order to return to their homes and the Gold Cloaks threw down their weapons to yield the Red Keep when given an offer they couldn't refuse. Lannister forces assumed control of the city with martial law quickly established over the inhabitants. Tragically, in the chaos it was also believed that Lord Lysander Tyrell was killed within the city walls during the fighting after leading a valiant counter charge to try and repel the Usurper. Then came word that the Queen, Verena Baratheon, was nowhere to be found. Only much later did it come to light that she was held captive, high in the Tower, by the Lion in his new Red den. The Reign of the Lion and Division of Westeros Lannister guardsmen stationed themselves at each noble house within the city to ensure no further attempts at resistance. Patrols were established, scouring the city for those not complying with the new law to direct them back to their homes; while those who resisted found themselves imprisoned. Ravens were shot down, wards were declared, and by every means understandable, the Lion had a lockdown of control upon the citizens of the capital with a Rose to serve as his Hand- Willem Tyrell. A permanent perimeter of guards was set up around the city, ensuring no one could leave while it remained under martial law with a new, more brutal Crimson guard formed in place of the Gold Cloaks. Blocking all who might come or go, only those who had pledged fealty and provided a ward to the Lannister King were given the rights to pass. Those who provided wards were allowed to send a messenger on horseback to their homes; these letters however were reviewed by Lannister men first, while archers remained on the walls and rooftops to shoot down any ravens. Able to have secured the escape of any of those young Northern women who might have become wards beneath the Lannister King, after learning of Verena Bolton's imprisonment by the Lion, and after failed attempts to see her released or relieved, so did the North splinter off beneath Rogan Stark as he declared himself the King in the North. And then, the Ironborn returned to King's Landing, though hardly by their own volition. Following a betrayal of the Ironborn upper echelon, the Lord Reaper, the Lord Captain, the Lord Harlaw and a Lord of Harlaw were taken into custody after a small battle ensued with the Red Guard and the Fist of the King. The newly self-proclaimed independents were easily out matched and after both sides sustained casualties, the rebellious Islanders were brought back to King’s Landing to await the King’s justice. Staunchly protective of their new found freedom, the King of the Ironborn, Tremain Greyjoy, refused to bend knee and pledge fealty on behalf of his people, thereby sealing the fate of the captives… On the orders of King Tybalt Lannister, the captives were slated for public execution by way of the hangman’s noose. Paraded in front of curious spectators, some anxious to see justice served for the ransacking of their homes while others remained indifferent or sympathetic to the plight of those seeking independence; as nooses were placed around the condemned necks, all that was left was to pull the lever and send them to meet their Drowned God. But then, a masculine voice called out loudly from a rather conspicuous image in pink lace from the crowd gathered below the gallows: "Citizens! There are Iron Born on the loose in King's Landing again...run!" Cried out loud and clear for all to hear, a single bolt fired from a crossbow concealed on Tremain's disguised brother in pink, Koltz, and struck to kill the King’s Justice. The streets of the Lion’s capital sprung to life as disguised Ironborn worked hurriedly to free their leaders in a rain of arrows released on the unsuspecting gathering. Fighting their way to freedom, the Iron nobles boarded a waiting cart and pushed forward through the streets of the capital towards the docks and to their freedom once again, amid a barrage of attacks from the Crimson Guard and angry citizens alike. However they arrived only in time to see a chain being raised across the Blackwater Bay, trapping them like rats on a sinking ship. Hastily made barricades were erected at the gates, supported by stolen jars of wildfire procured by using information provided by this Greyjoy Hand of the King turned Iron King. With Lannister forces closing in and nothing left to lose, the highly volatile liquid was volleyed over the barricade to stay the encroaching army of guards after the Kraken himself lured as many into place as he was able. Men and armor melded into one another and the pungent stench of burning flesh and metal hung thickly in the air, creating a blanket of death over the besieged area. The Crimson Guard was ordered to fall back as it was decided the Ironborn would be resigned to a fate of their own design: a slow and forced starvation as supplies eventually became diminished. Thereafter exploitation was rampant, crime multiplied, and the people found themselves tracking backward in fear rather than forward in progress as the city of King's Landing and Westeros as a whole, divided. The Return of the Dragons There comes a point though, where one truly realizes how fast words travel. Catching news of the occurrences in Westeros and the constantly changing tides of power, the century-long conquest of the Targaryens came to an end, and eventually talk of dragons, a Lighthouse, and a dead Rose met the lips of those upon the coastline. Their arrival scarred the landscape of Westeros and the seas churned with the power of two dragons flying overhead. The phalanx of their armies marched across the land, a burnt road the width of the marching column stretching from their landing at Duskendale to the very Gates of King's Landing in a ravaged path to sear a reminder into the realm- the Dragons were the Kings of the Realm. With the aid of the Tyrells by way of their Lord Lysander- previously thought dead- and the Lord Paramount of House Baratheon, Roel, power was regained swiftly, hardly a sword raised in defiance to the terrifying and glorious return. The false Lannister King was beheaded, Willem Tyrell was named Hand (again), and all houses swore fealty beneath the regained reign of the Targaryen dynasty. Therein was the notion reinstated that Westeros would once again be a prosperous and thriving nation as the Dragon's empire found its control spanning across nearly all civilized nations of the globe with its heart returning to King's Landing. The Re-Establishment of the Targaryen Dynasty Trials were held to bring accountable parties to justice for their fallacy, the law was established once again, even the head of the quite-dead King, Kane Baratheon, was placed upon the walls of the Red Keep alongside Tybalt Lannister as a macabre, rotting reminder toward what happens to usurpers, even in death. But all was not yet quiet. After withdrawing from the Riverlands to regroup upon the Targaryen invasion, the Ironborn then advantaged their hand once again to sack Lannisport. Yet it seemed even those of the salt and rock were of a divergent mindset from their prior intent. As Tremain the Deceiver moved West with a contingency to raid along the Eastern coast of Essos with none of the Greenlanders choosing to lay pursuit, so did a new Lord of the Iron Islands- Vickon Greyjoy- rise by way of Kingsmoot in his absence, determined to do what Tremain refused to do: Bend the knee and regain the proper relationship with the Mainland. Then were bridges rebuilt and tethers retied. The Starks came down from the North from the loss of their own Lord Paramount to see Rogan Stark's brother, Raiphen, placed as the new Hand of the King. The royals strengthened their hold upon the Iron Throne and the small council recollected into its proper formation to resume the governance of the city. Betrothals, marriages, deaths, and births followed to fly back and forth between houses to establish stronger alliances while the city truly efforted to mend and her people move on from the hellacious past endured beneath the ravaging tides of changing power. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Rules Category:Houses Category:Administration Category:World Battle System